Frozen - A Different Kind of Love
by SadonLeeds
Summary: Four years had passed since the Great Thaw. Anna's love helped Elsa control her powers, but with her sister living with her husband Kristoff, Elsa is alone. Is there anyone that can fill this emptiness she feels? Rated T - might change as things go on. First Frozen story, so please go easy on me. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Frozen – A Queen's Love**

**Elsa **stared out the large triangle window of her bedroom. It was Spring now. The flowers were in full bloom, the trees decorated with leaves, and the sun wasn't too hot. Although she loved the Winter, she had to say Spring was her second favorite season.

Four years had gone by since the Great Thaw. Since then, Elsa had learned to control her powers with the love of her sister Anna. But lately she had been feeling strange. Anna had married Kristoff, and wasn't around like she used to be before. Elsa felt an emptiness in her heart, and as a result, she would occasionally lose control of her powers. Luckily, it wasn't anything like before, but she still felt like she needed something. Or someone.

It was the Queen's 25th birthday, and Anna had rushed Kristoff over to help get things ready. Married just over a year now, Anna was two months pregnant and planned to tell her sister the news that night. She was still giddy little Anna, only she was now a few years older.

Sighing softly, Elsa looked at herself in her mirror. She thought Anna was supposed to arrive earlier. Taking a look at the clock, she noted the time and counted the hours until the party for he was to start. Then suddenly, her door swung open, and her younger redhead sister stood smiling.

"Anna! I was wondering where you were," Elsa said, quickly moving to hug her sister.

"Kristoff had to take care of a few business needs. I hope you weren't waiting too long," Anna replied, enjoying this embarce.

"Not at all. I bet Kristoff is enjoying the business aspect of this all," the Queen said playfully. Arendelle's ice trade had really grown, and the kingdom was doing much better. Even without trade with Weselton, Arendelle was able to to move ahead with offering ice in the Summer.

"He's getting used to it. But business isn't important now! We have to get you ready for your party! Who knows, you may meet someone special for yourself tonight!"

"Alright, alright. But you know that I'm not as worried as you about that," Elsa said with a soft giggle. However, she felt her heart skip a beat when she thought of meeting someone like that. With a giggle in return, Anna closed the door so they wouldn't be disturbed, helping her sister get ready.


	2. Chapter 1 - In Riverwood

**Chapter 1 – In Riverwood**

Not far from Arendelle was a small town called Riverwood. There was an inn, goods shop, sawmill, and a blacksmith. Not many people lived here, and quite often people would just spend a night while traveling. Those who did live there made their money from travelers. Otherwise, the town didn't have much to offer.

At the forge, a young blacksmith was working hard on a new blade. This was a very special order for him, and he wanted to make sure it was perfect. An old friend had contacted him, stating that a blade for royalty would be needed. This wasn't anything new, but for a friend, it became the most important blade this smith needed to craft.

Sadon was his name. He was 26, just shy of 27, average height and had a muscular build from working his whole life. His black hair was cut short, and his brown eyes showed many different emotions. But for now, they were focused on this sword.

He tried his best not to take any breaks, wanting to make sure that he crafted a perfect sword. Of course, he would have to get a drink once in a while. The people of Riverwood were pretty close to each other, and usually knew everything that was going on. But this was something that Sadon had decided not to share with anyone.

Hours had passed. Some people would watch Sadon for a bit to figure out what he was crafting. However, he said nothing to them. He just continued his work, and finally he was able to sit down. The blade was finished.

It was crafted from the finest steel a blacksmith could get. The hilt was made of gold with ice blue diamonds. The scabbard was was covered with black leather, and the locket and chape were of gold. The locket had a design on it, one he created based on the information he was given about the royal family. And it could all be carried in a black case with a red plush interior for protection. It was the finest blade he had every created.

Finally putting everything together and closing it all in the case, he read the engraving on the top. "Queen Elsa" was spelled in cursive letters and painted gold. He had never traveled to Arendelle, so he knew nothing of their Queen. All he knew was an old friend of his asked for this blade for the Queen's birthday.

"You always get me Kristoff," he said softly to himself, leaving the case on his table while he went to clean himself up and dress nicely. He wasn't just presenting this sword, he was representing himself as a blacksmith to someone of the utmost importance. And he was helping a friend who had helped him years ago.

After getting ready, Sadon took the case and walked out to his horse, making sure it was secured before mounting. The brown horse was excited to go with Sadon on another journey, even if it wasn't as far as others had been.

"Come on boy, let's go to Arendelle. For Kristoff, and the Queen," he said and the horse started off. He knew of Anna, Kristoff's wife and Princess of Arendelle. It was easy to figure out why he was trusted to craft this sword. He just hope that the Queen would approve of his work.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Party Had Begun

"Elsa you look wonderful!" Anna said smiling brightly. Elsa blushed softly, a gentle smile forming on her lips.

"You really think so?" She asked, looking at herself in the mirror. After taking quite some time, the girls were able to think of a dress Elsa could create like she'd done before.

"Yes! I think you'll have no problem getting the attention of some men tonight!" Anna playfully nudged her sister with her elbow, a sly smirk on her face. Elsa sighed and shook her head, but couldn't hold back her smile.

"Oh Anna, it's always so nice when you're around. I miss when you lived here," the Queen said in a soft voice, looking into her sister's eyes.

"I know Elsa, I miss it too. But you know I'll always be there when you need me," the giddy redhead answered with a smile.

"Thanks Anna."

"Anything for you. But I should probably go make sure Kristoff is okay now. I told him to help out with decorations downstairs and you know how he can get," Anna giggled as she thought of what her husband would be trying to come up with.

"Alright Anna, just make sure you don't overdo things," Elsa said in a teasing voice.

"No promises!" Anna laughed, then hugged her sister once more before leaving her room.

Now that she was alone, Elsa once again looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and folder her hands in front of her, usually a habit of hers when she was nervous. What if Anna was right? What if she did meet someone she could actually be with? Unlike her sister, Elsa hadn't been so focused on that until just recently. She was jealous of her sister. Always having someone there to make her happy, to make her feel loved no matter what. It was different from what she shared with Anna. A different kind of love.

It tugged at her heart. Elsa walked over to the window and put her hands on the window sill. Since when did this desire to have someone like Anna did grow so strong? She remembered her sister during the coronation. All she was worried about was finding her true love, and Elsa didn't seem worried about it. But now things had changed, and Elsa felt like her sister did four years ago.

Lost in this desire for love and trying to deal with the emptiness in her heart, Elsa almost didn't realize she started to freeze the window sill. She quickly pulled her hands away and pulled them to her chest. Taking a few deep breaths and telling herself not to worry, she eventually was able to thaw the window sill and she sighed heavily.

"Stop worrying yourself over this. You're the queen. You have to deal with too many important things to worry about love," she said softly to herself. Of course, she did worry about it, and she could feel it in her heart. Closing her eyes, she imagined meeting a man at the party. Someone different than most. The thought brought a small smile to her lips, but a sudden knocking at her door caused her to gasp and jump.

"Who is it?" Elsa called from inside, turning to face the door.

"It's me Elsa," a familiar voice answered. "It's time to come downstairs. We'll be opening the doors soon for the party."

The sound of her sisters voice caused Elsa to forget her little daydream. She checked herself yet again in the mirror, then opened her door and smiled at Anna. The two sisters walked down the long halls of the castle, making their way to the throne room. As usual, guests would greet the Queen there, then the festivities would move to the ballroom.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked smiling. Elsa nodded, remembering how things were the past few years.

"I'm ready," she said with a gentle smile. The two girls watched as the doors opened, and guests started to come introduce themselves. The party had begun.

A/N - Was wondering if I should change the title to "A Different Kind of Love" instead of "A Queen's Love." What do you think?


	4. Chapter 3 - The Newcomer

It wasn't long before Elsa was overwhelmed with the amount of people greeting her and all the gifts they brought. She would accept their introductions, and Anna would nudge her sister when she saw a man she found attractive. But Elsa would just roll her eyes. These men, in her opinion, weren't right for her. She found no attraction to them, not like Anna did. They all seemed too conventional. She wanted to meet someone different.

Soon enough, the party had made it's way to the ballroom. Elsa would talk with her guests, thanking them for coming. Some had come from other kingdoms just for her. She appreciated the journey they made on her behalf, a bit surprised that so many wanted to just see her. Of course, her ice powers did seem to attract a lot of attention from all over.

Quite a few men would ask the Queen for a dance, but she would politely decline, stating that she doesn't dance. Anna watched her sister for a bit, shaking her head each time she denied their offers. Kristoff put his arm around his wife's shoulder, offering a gentle smile.

"Come on Anna, you need to give her some time," he said as the redhead sighed.

"Kristoff, she's twenty-five now. She's had plenty of time. But she's denying every man that speaks to her!"

"Not everyone connects the way we did. Remember how nervous you were when we asked for her blessing? Elsa is just looking for someone she connects with, not someone everyone thinks she should connect with," Kristoff explained, something he had heard the trolls talking about before.

"I just wish she'd give them a chance," Anna said with a sigh. She continued to watch as her sister talked with the various guests, still denying all offers to dance.

"She'll find someone Anna, trust me. Although, I don't believe she'll ever dance," Kristoff teased, and Anna giggled lightly. She had not seen her sister dance once.

"I think it would take more than the man she falls for to get her to dance."

Kristoff nodded in agreement, chuckling softly. Then he looked around the room. He had yet to see Sadon, and he sighed softly. Would his friend actually let him down like this? Anna noticed his expression and looked up at him.

"Worried about Sadon?" She asked, to which Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah. I thought he'd be here by now. Maybe he's not coming," Kristoff said softly.

"He'll be here. You did say he was coming from a town quite a distance from here. Plus you asked for something really special, so just wait. He won't let you down."

Not long after Anna said that, she noticed Kai had led someone into the ballroom. The man carried a black case, and Kristoff looked up. A smile formed on his lips and he walked down towards the newcomer.

"Sadon!" He said happily and hugged his friend. Sadon chuckled a bit and pat Kristoff on the back.

"Good to see you too Kristoff!" Sadon replied. Anna followed to introduce herself, glad to meet the man Kristoff called his best friend. Elsa had noticed the couple go to greet this stranger, and she was a bit surprised to see they already seemed very close. But she quickly returned to her conversation, not really getting a good look at who this man was.

"I hope this is good enough. I've done this for royalty before, but being at the request of a friend makes it even more important," Sadon said, referencing the sword.

"I'm sure it's perfect," Anna said with a bright smile. Sadon offered his own soft smile, thankful for her encouragement.

"Well we should get this to Elsa," Kristoff said, and Anna nodded. The two led Sadon to the Queen, who had just finished a conversation with some guests.

"Elsa, this is Sadon. He's an old friend of Kristoff's," Anna explained, Elsa now getting a good look at the stranger. The blonde was surprised as she felt her heart skip a beat. Out of all the men she had spoken to throughout the night, he was the only one who caused her to hesitate before speaking.

"Pleasure to meet you Sadon," Elsa said and bowed slightly, quickly calming herself and maintaining her stature.

"It's an honor, your highness," Sadon said and bowed out of respect. Elsa's eyes had moved to the black case under his arm, then quickly moved back to the man himself. After he recovered from the bow, he presented the case to her.

Elsa stared at the case for a moment. Her name was engraved on the top in gold lettering. Upon opening it, she was surprised at what she saw. A sword with ice blue diamonds in a golden hilt. She picked it up, pulling the blade out of it's scabbard. It was the perfect weight. Although she hoped to never have to use it, Elsa could tell it would be easy to swing. After checking the blade all over, she put it inside the scabbard again and placed it back in the case.

"Sadon, this is amazing work. Did you craft this yourself?" She asked with a gentle smile. Anna looked at her sister, somewhat surprised she was so interested suddenly.

"Yes. I made it at my forge in Riverwood," Sadon explained, happy that she liked the blade.

"Riverwood? That's quite the journey from here if I'm not mistaken," Elsa said, surprised to have heard that name.

"It did take me a bit to get here, but Athos did not give up," he said referencing his horse.

"Well Sadon, after such a long journey you must be hungry. Please, enjoy the party," Elsa said, the gentle smile still upon her lips. She had taken the case from Sadon, and bowed before walking away with it. Sadon watched her for a moment, swearing he saw a blush on her cheeks as she turned away.

"See? I told you it'd be perfect Sadon!" Anna said happily. Sadon nodded with a smile, turning to his best friend's wife.

"Thanks Anna," he said, and walked with the couple to get something to eat.


	5. Chapter 4 - What is This Feeling?

Elsa had instructed also to tell any curious guests she went to put something away. In her study, she found a holder for the sword that Sadon gave her. The holder was designed to hold the scabbard in one part, and the blade itself above it. She placed it on her desk, admiring the craftsmanship before her. Then she thought of the man who created it. His smile, his eyes. She had hoped nobody saw her blush as she turned away from them earlier. But she now felt that heat returning to her cheeks.

"What is this feeling?" She asked herself softly, remembering how her heart skipped a best when she spoke with Sadon for the first time. Is this what Anna felt years ago? Looking into the mirror, she still saw the faint red on her cheeks. It only caused her to blush harder though. She had never felt like this before, no matter who the man she met was. But Sadon made her feel strange, in a good way. She was lost in her thoughts before she noticed the time on the clock. A small gasp escaped her lips. She was in her study longer than she had planned to be.

Back in the ballroom, Sadon enjoyed a glass of red wine with Kristoff and Anna. It had been quite some time since the blacksmith was able to enjoy such fine meals. It must have been the last time he crafted a blade for such an occasion.

"So Sadon, where did you learn to create such elegant blades?" Anna asked curiously, the look in her eyes childish and sweet. Sadon smiled as he remembered his past.

"I started when I was young. My father was a blacksmith, and he became my mentor. For years I learned from him, helping to create weapons and armor for many different people. Whether they were travelers, soldiers, or whoever, we would always try and create our best work each time, and each time after that we tried to make it better. But eventually, my father became very ill and couldn't work the forge any longer. Before he died, he gave the forge to me and made me promise to be an even better blacksmith than he was. So I've been working hard, just to make him proud," Sadon recalled, smiling at the memories of his father. His mother had passed when he was really young, too young to remember her. Of course, the stories he heard from his father made him feel as close as he could be to her.

Anna was moved by the story, knowing the feeling of losing both parents.

"That's amazing Sadon. Your father would be very proud of you," she said as Kristoff put his arm around her.

"You really have held your promise Sadon. I remember when you crafted me equipment for the ice business. I still use it to this day," Kristoff said proudly, the equipment his friend made never failing him.

"I'm glad to hear it. You let me know if you ever need anything else for your business, and I'll be happy to craft it for you," Sadon said with a soft smile. He wasn't one for showing too much of an emotion, but this reunion with his friend sure changed his mind.

"Elsa was very happy with the blade you made for her," Kristoff then said. Anna nodded in agreement.

"She sure was. In fact, she seemed to give you an interesting look Sadon," Anna mentioned, remembering that look in her older sister's eyes. Sadon chuckled softly, and the redhead noticed the hint of a blush on the blacksmith's cheeks.

"I'm sure, since I came all the way from Riverwood. I couldn't imagine anyone meeting a person from there and thinking it was normal," he joked, but Anna was sure of Elsa's feelings.

"Just saying. Maybe you should ask her to dance, if she returns," Anna said, wondering why her sister had vanished for so long.

"Dance? Oh no, I don't think so," Sadon said laughing shyly.

"Oh come on, you know how to dance don't you?"

"Well yes, but I'm not sure it's my place to ask the Queen to dance."

"It's worth asking. Don't be shy. Just because she's the Queen that doesn't mean you can't offer her a dance," Anna said smiling brightly. Kristoff raised his eyebrow at his wife. Now what was she planning? Didn't she say earlier that no man could get her to dance?

By now, Elsa had emerged from her study and scanned the ballroom for her younger sister. Spotting her with Kristoff, she noticed they were talking with Sadon. She made her way over calmly, smiling at the guests who said hello to her.

"Hope you three don't mind if I join in," Elsa said reaching the group. Anna's bright smile appeared on her face as she shook her head softly.

"Of course not! I was wondering where you had run off to!" Anna said, curious about where her sister vanished to for quite some time.

"I was in my study. I wanted to put Sadon's work on proper display, and Papa had the perfect case for it," Elsa said smiling softly, the image of her father's study appearing in her mind. Anna nodded as she thought of their parents, wishing they could go back in time. But she knew she couldn't change the past, and had to accept the fact that her parents were gone.

"I bet he'd be really happy about that Elsa," Anna said smiling softly, wiping a small tear from her eye. Elsa nodded, wishing she could show her parents that she learned to control her powers much better. While Elsa looked down at her hands, Anna nudged Sadon with her elbow. She really wanted him to ask her sister to dance.

"Your highness-"

"Please Sadon, call me Elsa. You're very close friends with my brother in law, so I'm sure we don't need to be so formal every time," Elsa offered her kind smile, not wanting Sadon to think she was stuck up about her title.

"Elsa, I was wondering if you would like to dance," Sadon said a bit nervously. Elsa was a little surprised by this offer. All night she had been denying all offers to dance, and without hesitation. But this time, she didn't have the words.

'Remember Elsa, you don't dance. Just politely decline his offer and tell him why,' she thought, staring at the man in front of her.

"I would love to," Elsa suddenly said calmly. Anna blinked in surprise. It actually worked? Kristoff felt his jaw want to drop. After an entire night of declining offers to dance, she accepts one from his best friend.

Sadon smiled softly and extended his hand, which Elsa gladly took in her own. The two walked out to the dance floor, Elsa somewhat regretting her decision. What if she messed up? What if she stepped on his foot? These questions raced through her mind so quick, that she didn't realize they were already dancing together. Hands together, his one hand on her hip and hers on his shoulder. Elsa was now blushing softly, actually enjoying this feeling. Anna and Kristoff watched, the redhead smiling brightly.

"Don't they look so cute together?" She asked Kristoff, who smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sadon, this is my first time ever dancing," Elsa admitted a little embarrassed, her blush growing slightly.

"Really? You're doing wonderful," he told her. Now Elsa's blush couldn't get any brighter. Those who weren't dancing watched, a few of the men wondering how Sadon got her to agree to dance. When the song finished, Elsa smiled up at the man in front of her.

"Sadon, would you care to join me on the balcony for some fresh air?" She asked, hoping to spend some time alone with him.

"I would love to," he said, which made Elsa smile. She took his hand in hers and led him through the ballroom and out on to the balcony.

The Summer night was beautiful. A soft gentle breeze blew around them, cooling them down every so often. A half moon hung high above them, stars scattered in great numbers across the blackness of the night sky. Elsa couldn't have asked for a better night to be here.

"So tell me Sadon, what's it like living in Riverwood?" She asked, wanting to get to know this man even better.

"It's quiet. Everyone knows each other and we mostly see travelers who just stop for one night. Not many of us actually live there," he explained, knowing not much business went on there.

"It sure sounds like a nice place to live," Elsa said smiling. Sadon nodded softly.

"It is. While our biggest businesses are the sawmill and my forge, we all get by just fine," he told her. Elsa nodded, not saying anything for a few moments. She looked at the moon, then turned back to Sadon.

"How long have you known Kristoff?" She asked, now wanting to know about his past a bit more.

"Wow, now that sure is a fun story. I'd say we were both about right years of age. I was working with my father at our forge, and a group of ice harvesters had arrived. They asked my father if he could help repair their equipment and make it last longer. My father gladly accepted and began work immediately. That's when I noticed Kristoff was with them. His buddy Sven seemed to be very interested in making a new friend, so my father let me go play with him and Kristoff. That day we became friends, and since the men were impressed with my father's work, they said they would continue to come to our forge for supplies and repairs. So Kristoff and I would see each other for quite some time during the ice seasons. Only in the last few years did we seem to come out of contact with each other. Then he sent me a letter about you, and asked for a sword that suits you. He told me a bit about you, and from that I was able to get to work," Sadon said, Elsa smiling lightly at the story.

"However, he didn't tell me that you were this beautiful," he added with a shy smile. Elsa blushed, and tried her best to hide it. But she knew that she couldn't, so she turned back to Sadon and returned the smile.

"Thank you Sadon. I guess they wanted to surprise me about you. But I'm sure Kristoff wouldn't have mentioned how handsome you are," Elsa said, her blush never fading. She placed her hand on his, the light of the moon shining on her dress. She didn't want this night to end.

A/N - I changed the season to Summer, since I guess her birthday would be in the Summer instead of Spring. Hope this story is okay so far. I'm on a long drive so trying to write as much as I can.


	6. Chapter 5 - Goodnight

As the night grew older, Elsa found herself giving most of her time to Sadon. This feeling she had when she spoke with him was odd. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. A part of her was frightened by it, but the other part was happy. She couldn't decide what this feeling was, and knew that if she didn't control it, she would slip and probably end up ruining things. Of course, she didn't really know what she would be ruining. She just didn't want to do it.

"Well Sadon, thank you for your company this evening. Although, I should probably attend to the other guests. It seems we've been out here for quite some time," Elsa said smiling gently, hoping Sadon wouldn't think she was trying to be rid of him.

"I suppose we have. I completely understand. After all, everyone came here to see you, Elsa," Sadon said, then took her hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing it softly. The small blush had once again appeared on her cheeks, the hot feeling in her face something she was getting used to. Then the two made their way back inside and parted ways. Anna instantly went over to her sister, her bright smile bigger than Elsa could remember.

"So tell me what happened! What did you say to him? What did he say to you? You sure seem to act differently around him!" The giddy princess rambled, wanting to understand her sisters true feelings.

"Anna! We just talked a bit. It was nice to speak with someone of a different kind of life. The others here, well, we already know about it," Elsa explained, though Anna didn't seem to believe it.

"Why can't you just tell me you're in love with him?" Anna asked tilting her head slightly. Elsa was taken back by the question, then sighed and shook her head.

"Anna, you know very well I don't believe in love happening that fast. I should probably get back to the other guests now," the blonde said, browning slightly at her sister. Anna sighed and watched as Elsa went back into the crowd, going to speak with others in the room.

Sadon had rejoined with Kristoff now, still connecting with his old friend. They shared stories of their adventures since they last saw each other, laughing about the old promises they made each other. They were really childish, but that's how the two of them would act with each other.

"Well Kristoff, I should probably get back to Riverwood. It's getting late, and it sure is a fun ride back in the night," Sadon said, wondering what would be in store for him on this trip home.

"Alright Sadon. You ride safe," Kristoff answered, hugging his friend goodnight.

"Tell Anna and Elsa-I mean her majesty-that I said goodnight," the blacksmith said with a soft smile. Kristoff nodded, then watched as Sadon left. Anna finally found her husband and smiled at him.

"Where's Sadon?" She asked, noticing that she hadn't seen him for a bit.

"He just left. He wanted me to tell you he said 'goodnight'," he told her. Anna was a little sad that she didn't get to say goodbye, but what about Elsa? Did she get to say goodbye to him?

"We should tell Elsa too. He asked me to tell you both," Kristoff added, confirming Anna's suspicions.

"Yes. It would be nice to let her know he was thinking of her," Anna said, scanning the room for her sister. When she spotted the familiar platinum blonde hair and ice blue dress, she led Kristoff over and got the Queen's attention.

"Elsa, Sadon wanted us to let you know he said goodnight. He had to get back to Riverwood," Kristoff explained. Elsa was a bit disappointed that he didn't come to tell her himself, but she did get herself lost in many conversations after they came in from the balcony.

"Thank you. I could see why you two were friends for so long Kristoff," Elsa said with a soft smile. Kristoff nodded, then he and Anna looked at each other.

"Elsa, there's setting else I want to tell you," Anna said, causing her older sister to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that Anna?"

"Well, we found out this week that I'm pregnant!"

Elsa gasped in surprise, a bright smile on her lips. She couldn't believe this news. She hugged her younger sister close, happy for her.

"Anna, this is wonderful news!" Elsa said still holding her sister.

"Just both of you promise not to spoil him or her too much," Kristoff said, causing both girls to giggle.

"Kristoff, you know we will!" Anna said excitedly, causing the blonde man to shake his head. Of course, he couldn't hold back his smile.

The party continued for a bit longer, but pretty soon everyone was ready to make their way home. It was pretty late, and many of the guests had sailed in for this night. Everyone gathered together as Elsa stood at the front of the room, smiling softly at everyone.

"Thank you all for being here. I'm glad I was able to meet so many wonderful people tonight. May your travels home be safe, and goodnight," Elsa announced, and people clapped for her. The party was now over.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Plan

The sun was just rising when Elsa awoke the next morning. She sat up slowly, looking out the window and at the still waking sky. Running her hand through her hair, she sighed at the thought of having to return to the normal life as Queen - meaning work.

Rising from bed, Elsa made her way to her dresser to find her outfit for the day. Finally deciding on a more simple dress than usual, she went to get herself washed and ready.

Back within the city, Anna and Kristoff were enjoying breakfast at their house. The two talked of last night, remembering the people they thought to be interesting. They laughed about them, commenting on some of the ridiculous outfits they saw. Then talk of Sadon and Elsa came up, Anna smiling brightly at the thought of them together.

"I was thinking of going to Riverwood today," Kristoff soon said, causing his wife to look up instantly.

"That's a great idea!" Anna said, somehow inviting herself to join. Kristoff raised his eyebrow, but knew arguing over this wouldn't change her mind at all.

"Alright, you can come with me," he said with a small chuckle, Anna smiling as she knew she won without a fight.

"Oh, we should invite Elsa! I'm sure she'd be thrilled to go on this trip!" Anna said happily, wanting to get the two together again.

"Are you sure Anna? Don't you think Elsa has quite a bit of work to do today?"

"Of course I'm sure! Besides, she'll gladly postpone her work for a chance to see him again! I just know it!"

There was no changing Anna's mind about this. Kristoff let out a sigh, then nodded slightly. It sure was going to be an interesting trip now.

The giddy redhead made her way upstairs to get herself ready. She wondered if she should dress nicely or she should just be casual. She wasn't trying to show off for Sadon, but she also didn't want to look bad. Of course she knew she'd have to tell Elsa to wear something special. But what if it made her seem too desperate? Thoughts raced around Anna's mind as she finally found the right outfit for the day.

As an hour went by, Kristoff waited downstairs for Anna. He felt like bringing her and Elsa to Riverwood like this would be a bad idea, but of course he usually couldn't win an argument with his wife. Soon the sound of footsteps broke his thought, and he knew that it was time to go to the castle and get Elsa.

Oh what a day this was going to be.

**A/N - I apologize for the delay. I have an odd work life now, so I can't really get as much free time as I hope for. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Not having really looked at this story in a bit has left me a bit rusty. I hope to pick things up again soon.**


	8. Chapter 7 - I Can't

Elsa quickly got herself to work that morning. She sat in her study, reading over some trade requests. With the summers being hotter than usual lately, a demand for ice has grown, and Elsa knew that many other kingdoms would be reaching out. She sighed as she read the letters, noting that they were addressing next year. But she also needed to think about how Arendelle could benefit from these agreements. What exactly did they need, and what did these potential trade partners have to offer?

The Queen studied the letters hard, trying to determine who would be the best to trade with, and who she would have to deny the request. Her mind was so focused on this, that she jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Trying to cover the small gasp that had escaped her lips, she readjusted herself before clearing her throat.

"Come in," she called from her desk, looking up at the double wooden doors in at the other end of the room. Anna walked in with her usual grin upon her face.

"Anna! You nearly made me fall out of my chair!" Elsa said as serious as she could, but the redhead could see past her and the two couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry Elsa, but I have something to tell you," Anna replied, her grin never fading. Elsa saw a strange look in her sister's eyes, and she raised an eyebrow as she thought.

"And what's that?"

"Kristoff and I are going to Riverwood, and we want you to come with us!"

Elsa felt her heart jump when Anna said 'Riverwood.' Wasn't that where Sadon lived? She did think about him all morning, and she did hope to see him again. But wouldn't this be a bit awkward if she showed up in his town the day after they met? She thought for a moment, really wanting to go. After what seemed like hours, she opened her mouth to speak, and Anna seemed very excited.

"I'm sorry Anna, but I can't," Elsa said as calmly as she could, not wanting to sound upset about the decision.

"But Elsa, don't you want to see Sadon again?" Anna asked, her smile now replaced with a frown.

"Anna, I have a lot of work to do. I can't just leave, or else it will never get done."

"Of course you can! You'll be able to get it done when you get back! Come on Elsa!"

The Queen stared at her sister. Could she really see how badly she wanted to see Sadon? Shaking her head slightly, Elsa sighed and stood up straight.

"Unfortunately it isn't that easy Anna. There's too much I have to take care of. I'm sorry," her voice seemed to be filled with sadness. Anna looked into her older sister's eyes, as if reading some kind of message. Elsa tried her best to keep a straight face and keep any emotions from showing.

"Fine, Kristoff and I will be back tomorrow then," Anna said, then turned and left the room. Elsa stared at the door for a moment, regretting her decision to stay behind. But she was right about her work. There was just too much to get done, and she couldn't let any of it fall behind.

* * *

**A/N - I once again apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I'd also like to thank RJCA27 for the unintentional pun in your review! I'm a railroad conductor, so getting my writing "back on track" does sound appropriate.**

**And I'm sure some of you were expecting Elsa to go with Anna and Kristoff. I decided against it at this moment to see if I can extend the story a bit more. I'm trying my best to keep writing, but the rails are wearing me down!**


	9. Chapter 8 - Anna's Plan

Sadon was working hard the day after the party, once again crafting weapons for battle. The sun was strong that day, and he was thankful for the roof above his forge. But the heat of the day and the fire before him made him feel like he was on his dying breath. Working the forge in the summer wasn't easy, but he had to make his money somehow, and this was his skill. He was asked to craft ten swords for some soldiers who needed replacements, and he wasn't going to fall behind on his work. Three had already been set to cool, and he was sure he could get it done by the end of the day.

Hours went by as Sadon worked, but he didn't notice the time. It was now late in the afternoon, and he only had two swords left to craft. He took a quick break to get some water and rest for a bit, not wanting to over work himself. As he was about to stop, the sounds of the townspeople greeting travelers got his attention. He looked up, and a small smile formed on his lips as the two travelers walked over to his house.

"Well well, I didn't expect either of you to come out here," the blacksmith said as he wiped his forehead with a rag.

"Well it had been so long, and I didn't think last night was enough time to catch up," Kristoff said as he set his bag down. Anna stood next to him, her smile as bright as the night before.

"I agree with you there. It is a nice surprise to have you both come all this way to visit," Sadon said as he looked at the two. Then he looked at the flame in his forge. It was dying and he needed to chop some more firewood for it.

"If you two don't mind waiting for a little, I have to cut some firewood for the forge," he then told them, but Anna stepped forward.

"Actually I think Kristoff would be more than happy to do that for you. You seem like you've been really busy, so you deserve a little break," Anna said as she noticed all the swords on the workbench. Kristoff was about to speak, but the look he got from his wife explained everything to him, and he walked off to cut some wood.

"Come on, you're both guests here. You don't have to do work for me," Sadon said turning to Anna.

"Well you seem to have worked yourself quite a bit today. Besides, you and I have some things to talk about alone," the redhead said as leaned against a post. Sadon raised his eyebrow and stared at his best friends wife.

"And what exactly do we need to talk about?" He wondered what she had on her mind, not being able to think about what it could possibly be.

"You and Elsa."

That's when everything seemed to click, and Sadon remembered the events of last night. Spending time alone with Elsa, dancing with her. He was sure Anna was reading him like an open book the entire night. He couldn't deny that he felt different about Elsa. There was something about her, he just couldn't figure out what that something was.

"Well, that sure seems to be quite an interesting topic to start with," Sadon said as he leaned against his workbench.

"You can't hide the way you feel about her from me. I watched the two of you closely last night. You both had a look in your eyes that told me everything. There's no denying your feelings," Anna said, folding her arms as if daring Sadon to try and lie.

"Anna, I couldn't possibly explain those feelings. I've never felt them before," he admitted, seeming to surprise Anna a bit.

"Really? You sure seemed to know what you felt last night, you just didn't know how to say it."

"I guess last night I was just so lost in those feelings that I didn't think too much. When I left I wondered what exactly I had felt."

"Then maybe you just need to see Elsa again, and then you'll know! She seemed to act differently when I mentioned your name to her," Anna explained, recalling her sisters behavior earlier that morning.

Sadon was the one to be surprised now. Just hearing his name made her act different? But different how? He wondered how she could possibly act based on what Anna had said.

"Anna, I'm not exactly sure how seeing her again would explain things to me," he said as he realized her wanted to see her again.

"You just have to trust me! Join us for dinner tomorrow night in the castle at five. You'll understand everything!"

Sadon was about to speak, but then Kristoff showed up with firewood for the forge. He threw some logs in, seeing the flame start to grow, then placed the rest on the ground.

"Hopefully that'll be enough for you," he said as he stretched his arms.

"That's perfect Kristoff, thank you. I should be able to finish these last two swords no problem now."

"Seems you got another decent order. We can easily go so you can finish working."

"No no, it's quite alright. These last two have already been started so I won't need much time to finish. But why don't you two come inside and we'll have something to eat," Sadon offered as he brought his friends inside his house.

A few hours went by before Kristoff finally said they should be heading home. Sadon nodded, shaking his best friends hand and then giving Anna a hug goodbye. He watched as they left, then turned back to his forge and started working. As he worked, he thought about Anna's offer. He didn't actually give her an answer, so he wasn't sure what he should do. He sighed softly as he thought, continuing his work for the night.

Anna and Kristoff rode side by side, not rushing to get home. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about tomorrow night, and finally Kristoff had to say something.

"Alright, what's with the smile? I know you're not telling me something," he told her, having leaned to read his wife's facially expressions a bit.

"I invited Sadon to dinner tomorrow night at the castle. I want him and Elsa to spend time together again!" She explained happily, seeming to forget he didn't answer her.

"Are you sure bringing them together again that quickly is a good idea?"

"Of course I'm sure! They definitely like each other Kristoff! I could see it in their eyes. Trust me, this will work!"


	10. Chapter 9 - Preparations

Anna couldn't have been more excited about dinner that night. Not only would her and Kristoff be spending some time with Elsa, but she also invited Sadon to join them. Even though she didn't get an answer the night before, she was certain that he would come. She could just feel it in her heart. The way the two of them had looked at each other at the party the other night said it all to her.

She had already picked out something to wear that night, and was trying to help Kristoff find something nice to wear. Although this was just a dinner to get together, and nothing really fancy, Anna liked for her and her husband to look their best. It was just the way she was brought up.

"Anna, we still have plenty of time before dinner _tonight_," he told her, emphasizing the word 'tonight' as he noted the time not even being noon.

"I know, but I'm just so excited! Not only will it be nice to have dinner with Elsa, but with Sadon coming they may connect even more!"

"Did Sadon even say yes?"

"Not out loud. I just know that he will! How could he say no with the chance of seeing Elsa again?"

"I think he'd say yes because it's hard to say no to you," Kristoff said smiling at his wife. "Also you would nag him till he said yes," he added, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Hey!" Anna said, lightly punching Kristoff in the shoulder. Then she just smiled and laughed softly, relaxing into her husband's shoulder. These two were a couple that was meant to last. Every time they saw each other they couldn't help but smile. Most other couples would be treating every day like it was just any other after this long, but not these two. It was true love, something Anna really understood when she met the ice harvester.

"I wonder what they'll have to talk about!" Anna exclaimed, once again thinking about her sister finding someone to fall in love with. Krsitoff sighed and shook his head, but still smiled.

"Anna, I think you're trying to make this happen too fast. If it's supposed to happen between them then I'm sure they'll be the ones to work it out. You don't need to rush this."

"But she deserves this! I mean after we moved it probably became very lonely in the castle and -" Anna stopped when she saw the look in Kristoff's eyes. She let out a sigh and nodded, smiling softly.

"I guess you're right. This is for the two of them," she said and took a look out the window, still wishing time would go by faster. There was no way this night could be any better.

**A/N: **Okay, not a good chapter at all but I wanted to get something out for you guys. I'm getting a few ideas on how to add excitement to the story, so please bear with me while I try and get back into the pace of writing!


	11. Chapter 10 - A Special Guest

When evening fell, Anna only grew more and more excited. She was practically dying to have dinner with her sister, even though it wasn't anything different from the past. It was just their sisterly bond that was reborn and strengthened after the events of the coronation. She smiled as she thought of the different topics they would discuss that night. Knowing Anna, the list would have such a large range that it seemed nobody could keep up. But Elsa could.

As the hour grew closer, Anna once again found herself wondering if Sadon would in fact join them that night. Even though she knew Kristoff's comment from earlier was true, she was just so excited at the thought of her sister finding a love of her own. Just imagining Elsa with Sadon made her smile like crazy. After meeting the blacksmith at the party, she felt that he was someone trustworthy enough to take care of her sister.

Soon enough the time came for Anna and Kristoff to leave. She was practically rushing her husband out of the house as if they were going to be late. He just rolled his eyes at her excitement, offering her a gentle smile. They made their way outside and were greeted by a soft summer breeze. The evening housed the perfect temperature for a walk, and the sun was still setting in the west. The young couple walked through the streets of Arendelle hand in hand, enjoying the summer evening as long as they could.

Eventually they reached the castle, and Kai was there to guide them into the dining room. Elsa was already there waiting, looking out the window to the fjord as the sun was setting. Hearing footsteps, the blonde turned around and smiled softly, seeing her guests. Anna had whispered something to Kai, and he gave her a small nod before leaving the room. He then returned with the fixings for another place setting at the table next to Elsa.

"Anna, we already have three settings," Elsa said a bit confused, looking as Kai continued to set things up.

"I know, but I actually invited someone else to join us tonight," the redhead responded smiling. Elsa was about to ask who, but since Anna seemed to meet new people all the time, she somewhat figured she wouldn't know the person either way.

"Well, shall we sit while we wait for your friend then?"

With that question, the three took their seats and began chatting. Anna seemed to be all over the spectrum with conversation, and Elsa had no trouble keeping up. Kristoff still got confused, even after all the years he spent with her. As he was thinking of something to say about one topic, Anna was suddenly talking about something so different that he would wonder where the topic came from. Eventually he just sat back and let the sisters talk. He figured if he added anything to the conversation, he'd be behind by about four topics anyway.

As the two continued to talk, Anna kept looking around to see if her guest had arrived. She was waiting to see Kai lead him through the dining room doors, but still they remained closed. Maybe he decided not to come after all. She was beginning to give up hope when she suddenly heard the doorknob click, and her eyes shot over to the large double doors. Elsa looked at Anna for a moment, noting the excitement in her eyes.

"Anna, your guest has arrived," Kai said, and now Elsa turned to see who was invited. Her heart jumped slightly when she finally saw Sadon in the doorway, wondering why Anna invited him. Not that she wasn't happy to see him. She was just really surprised.

"Sadon, I'm so glad you could make it!" Anna exclaimed and stood, going over to give the blacksmith a hug. Sadon chuckled softly, returning the hug with just one arm.

"Well I didn't want to be rude," he said as Anna finally released the hug. She had been waiting for him to use both arms, but noticed he seemed to be holding his right arm back a bit.

"Are you alright..?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just got a bit of a burn when I was working last night. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, if you say so. Come, we have a seat saved for you over here," Anna had a hint of doubt in her voice about his injury, but she couldn't really argue with him since she couldn't see the burn itself. Then she led him over to his seat before returning to her own.

"Well Sadon, it's nice to see you again," Elsa said softly as the blacksmith took his seat, offering him her usual gentle smile.

"Nice to see you again as well your majesty."

"Come now Sadon, you can call me Elsa," she said with a small giggle, admiring how he seemed to be nervous about not using her title.

"So Elsa, wasn't there something you wanted to discuss with Sadon?" Anna suddenly asked, and Elsa turned to her sister with a small blush on her face. Now she was suddenly in the spotlight, even though this was all Anna's idea. Anna was just smiling as if she did nothing wrong.

"Actually," Elsa started as she cleared her throat, her blush disappearing from her cheeks, "I do have a business opportunity for you Sadon. Tell me, have you done much as a smith outside of weaponry and armor?"

"Why yes, I have actually. I've done projects from children's toys to building houses. I have learned a few other skills outside of the forge, such as wood and stone work," Sadon answered, wondering what business opportunity she had in mind.

"Excellent. Well as it seems, the blacksmith of Arendelle has gotten a bit too old for this job, and is to soon retire. There are a few buildings around the city that could use some repairs, as well as some upgrades the the castle. There is also a request for more homes in Arendelle as we seem to have more people wanting to live here."

"That seems to be quite a tall order," Sadon said as he thought, now sounding a bit like his father. Even though he really wanted to help, he had learned from his father on how to handle business deals. "

I can see that, and it also needs to be done with some sort of a deadline.." Elsa said, knowing that would affect his decision. As she saw he was about to answer, a few servants came out with food for the four of them. Their plates were set down, and glasses of wine filled, except for Anna. She just stuck to drinking water with her pregnancy.

"Well, why don't we eat a little bit and you can think about things Sadon. I realize it's a lot to throw at you so quickly, so done feel you need to give me an answer right away," Elsa said sweetly, not wanting to rush him into any decision. And with that, the four began to eat their dinner, not talking about a few other things. Of course, Anna was changing topics left and right that Kristoff backed off again. But they were all a bit surprised that Sadon seemed to be able to keep up with the changes, no matter how ridiculous they were. Elsa found herself smiling most of the night, and she couldn't help but look at Sadon somewhat often. She truly felt happy.


	12. Chapter 11 - Business

When their dinner had finished, Anna excused herself and Kristoff so Elsa and Sadon could finish their business discussion. They said goodnight to both of them, Anna hugging the two before making her exit with her husband. Once they were gone, Elsa turned to Sadon. A few servants came in to clean up the plates in front of them, and Elsa asked to have their wines refilled.

"So there seems to be a few details with this work you require that haven't been mentioned," Sadon said, needing to know more about it before making a decision.

"Yes, I had been thinking about them during dinner. We need some of our shops to be repaired slightly, nothing too serious. As for the homes, we want to have at least ten built within two months," Elsa said, wondering if that would be too much to ask for.

"Ten homes in two months? That sounds a bit out of the ordinary. And as for the upgrades to the castle?"

"Well one thing we would certainly like, and it could benefit you, is our forge to be redone. It's a bit outdated and I don't think it would be the best for such a large job. There was also smaller things like replacing windows and doors. Most of this job is about building the homes. Otherwise, everything else should be small fixes and upgrades."

Sadon thought for a moment. He was sure he wouldn't be building the homes on his own, and he thought back to his previous projects in life. He was sure he could do it no problem, but he would certainly be close to her deadline with construction.

"It doesn't sound impossible. I can tell you it would be very close though."

"I understand. The upgrades to the castle don't have to be done so quickly. I've also been told the shops in town should take at most a week. Of course, I'll let you draw your own conclusions. And you will be paid well for your services," Elsa somewhat hoped that would interest him more, though she didn't see Sadon as a man who was greedy for money. She wouldn't let him go unpaid though.

The few moments of silence between the two of them seemed to last an eternity. Sadon let everything sink in as he tried to figure when he could finish everything. After thinking about things a bit, he gave a small nod and offered a soft smile.

"Well your majesty, I think we have a deal here," he said and extended his arm to shake her hand.

"Thank you Sadon," Elsa responded, extending her own arm with a smile.

"Thank you, Elsa."

She only smiled more when he used her name for the first time instead of her title. As they shook hands, Sadon let out a soft groan. When their hands separated, he pulled his right arm back and grabbed where the burn was. Elsa quickly stood, walking over to him.

"Here let me take a look at it for you," she said, her voice filled with concern.

"It's alright. I'll be fine," Sadon said, always being a bit stubborn when he was hurt.

"I'm not really asking you.." Elsa's tried to sound as serious as she could, but the concern was still strong in her voice. Sadon looked up at her and saw the concern in her eyes. He sighed softly and rolled up his sleeve. Elsa gasped hard when she saw the burn.

"Sadon! How could you possibly say this would be okay?"

"This kind of stuff happens as a blacksmith. Just have to deal with it I guess."

"I may be able to help bring down the swelling and pain a little bit for you."

"How?" Sadon asked a bit surprised at her comment. He soon found out though, as she suddenly placed her hand on the burn and it was ice cold. Looking down at her hand, he saw a thin layer of ice and his eyes widened a bit. Elsa knew he hadn't seen her powers before, so she would have some explaining to do after this. But the swelling had finally gone down and she pulled her hand away, the layer of ice vanishing.

"How's that feel?"

"B-better. What was that?" He asked rolling his sleeve down. Elsa sighed softly and sat down.

"I was born with the powers of ice and snow. It wasn't always a good thing though. Growing up I couldn't control them, and during my coronation I froze Arendelle because of fear. Thanks to Anna though, I learned to control my powers and now I can use them to help people." She finished her little explanation with a smile, glad she could control them now.

Sadon looked at Elsa for a minute, then back at his arm. It was as if the burn hadn't even happened. Looking back up at her, he offered her a small smile. Then he stood and rubbed the back of his neck, stretching it a bit.

"Well, I better get home and get myself ready to get to work here. It will be a change not working out of my own forge, but I do thank you for the business opportunity."

"Thank you for accepting this job. We certainly could use your skills."

"Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Sadon."


End file.
